


EPISODE TWO: "Still A Stranger"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season Four [3]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Trans Character, Episode 2, Gen, Skam Season 4, also oh to be the skambr ladies and to talk about having sex in the middle of school, bree has unhealthy coping mechanisms babey!, good for them good for them, nick and bree have ISSUES babey, nothing expilicit but like it's There, oh babey it's auditions time, tw for a brief mention of sandy and bryan's relationship in clip 3, tw for a mention of disordered eating at the beginning of clip 2, tw for mild sexual content and underage drinking in clip 5, tw for some mild ableism and anti therapy statements in clip 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Brianna Holland has shit sorted. Every part of her is neatly boxed off from the other, from her working class mother, annoyingly perfect step-family, and overwhelming pressure to ace her A-Levels, to her awesome best friends, expertly curated Instagram, and endless hours of drinking that result in random regrettable hook-ups.The ups stay up for all to see, and the downs are covered up. But the different parts of her life are starting to threaten to break down the walls that she’s spent years building up, and if secrets from any side come out, Brianna’s life would be over.As her past keeps coming back to haunt her, and the future gets bleaker every day, she’s going to fight harder than ever to show everyone how goddamn happy she is. Because she is happy. Right?FIRST CLIP: "You Can't Be Everything"
Relationships: Aurora "Rori" Chan/Nick Braxton, Elizabeth "Liz" Tudor/James Cohen, Sandy Neuman/Esther Montner
Series: Skam Brighton: Season Four [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681366
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. CLIP ONE: "You Can't Be Everything"

**SATURDAY, APRIL 11TH, 13:00**

We focus on shots of trees on roadsides, gum on the footpath and people walking out of shopfronts, before finally seeing, once again: The Sallis Benney Theatre.

INT. STAGE, SALLIS BENNEY THEATRE

Several people - including the BOY SQUAD, ANNABELL and DEAN - are already in the theatre, sitting in the audience, chatting amongst themselves. The GIRL SQUAD sit together on the edge of the stage; ESTHER and LIZ have notebooks in their laps.

SANDY  
So what exactly are we looking for here?

BRIANNA  
[posh accent] Something _special,_ Sandra.

A little laugh.

ESTHER  
Just… Whatever feels right.

LIZ  
I already mapped out who I think should play what, but we never know what could happen!

She shows everyone a cast list, with RORI and BRIANNA’s names near the top - BRIANNA's name next to Mimi's. BRIANNA bites down on her smile at that.

RORI  
Oh, I really want Maureen!

SANDY  
She’s the cow girl, right?

ESTHER  
Yeah, Sands, she is.

SANDY smiles, proud of herself.

RORI  
I just think it would be really fun, but, like, I don't know if I really fit the part.

SANDY  
'Course you would! You could do anything.

RORI smiles, feeling a bit better.

RORI  
I just... I don't know if I look the part, exactly.

BRIANNA  
All we know about Maureen is that she's hot. You're hot. All done.

RORI nods, her face going red.

RORI  
Oh. Thanks.

BRIANNA smiles at her, quickly looking away to LIZ.

BRIANNA  
So, uh, you have me down for Mimi.

LIZ nods, smiling.

LIZ  
You’re really good at playing the bad girl who’s secretly sad.

BRIANNA breathes out a laugh, shrugging, not letting on how true it is.

LIZ  
And I put James down for Roger, because he can play guitar and--

ESTHER  
Because he’s your boyfriend.

LIZ  
Rude!

ESTHER  
No, I agree, he’s a perfect Roger, I just wanted to bully you.

SANDY  
And that’s Al for the sad camera guy?

LIZ nods, proud of herself.

LIZ  
I just don’t have enough people to fill out the ensemble, or for some of the supporting roles. 

BRIANNA gestures out at the several people in front of them, some of them looking up.

BRIANNA  
They must be enough.

LIZ  
If they’re good enough. [shakes herself] Which-- Which I’m sure they will be.

ESTHER nods, and the door opens at the back, JOSH walking in with a wide smile and a pretty black boy next to him - MILO WOODS. JOSH looks over at BRIANNA and waves.

RORI  
Bree, is that the guy you hooked up with last week?

BRIANNA nods, biting her lip and looking down, wanting the ground to swallow her up.

SANDY  
At least it’s more bodies?

ESTHER  
That sounds so morbid.

LIZ  
Nec-rent-philia.

They all laugh a little as JOSH and MILO sit down, RORI looking anxiously over at ESTHER and LIZ.

RORI  
Should we start now? It’s just-- It’s getting on and--

LIZ  
Totally!

RORI smiles and LIZ gives her a quick hug. RORI jumps off of the stage and holds out her hand to BRIANNA, who smiles, and takes it, jumping off with her. As they walk over to the BOY SQUAD, ESTHER, LIZ and SANDY stand up, the room going a bit quieter.

BRIANNA and RORI shuffle in next to the BOYS, RORI sitting next to NICK and BRIANNA sitting beside her.

ESTHER  
Alright!

The room goes almost silent and ESTHER smiles, pleased with herself.

ESTHER  
We’re ready to begin. We’re gonna ask you to come up and sing a bit of a song, but you’re going to have to act the song, because Rent isn’t really a book musical, and we don’t have time for script auditions!

She laughs a little, awkward, and looks at LIZ to take over.

LIZ  
Um, any volunteers to go first?

Three hands shoot up - ANNABELL, ALISTAIR and RORI, BRIANNA almost getting hit by RORI's hand. They share a laugh at the awkwardness. LIZ smiles at RORI and points at her.

LIZ  
Rori, come on. Just so everyone else doesn’t feel embarrassed.

RORI smiles and gets up, BRIANNA patting her arm quickly for good luck. RORI walks back up to the stage as LIZ and ESTHER sit in the centre of the front row. NICK leans over to BRIANNA.

NICK  
Scared?

BRIANNA  
No. You?

NICK  
Hungover, mostly.

They both laugh a little, but then ALISTAIR taps NICK’s arm and whispers something to him, making him laugh louder. BRIANNA folds her arms and stares forward at the stage, where RORI is. She rubs her arms nervously and BRIANNA smiles at her encouragingly.

ESTHER  
Name?

RORI  
Uh, Rori Chan?

ESTHER  
Great. What are you going to be singing for us?

RORI takes out her phone and scrolls through it for a moment, holding up a hand as if to say “wait”. BRIANNA smiles, laughing a little as the music starts on RORI’s phone and she smiles widely, waving.

RORI  
Hi.  
 _If I could change the world  
_ _I'd make it Halloween  
_ _Every single day  
_ _And also have world peace  
_ _Maybe world peace should be first  
_ _World peace and then Halloween  
_ Wait, let me start over. 

People were already laughing, but laugh even harder as the song starts over on her phone. She walks off stage and then walks back on, still smiling as she waves again.

RORI  
Hi! _  
_ _If I could change the world  
_ _I'd make us have world peace  
_ _And also Halloween  
_ _Every single day  
_ _On Halloween  
_ _You can pretend to be someone else  
_ _It's like the internet  
_ _Only in person and with candy!_

She starts to bop with the music, BRIANNA cheering loudly, making RORI dance more confident. NICK then cheers louder than BRIANNA, not looking at her, but still smiling.

RORI  
 _When you are the "hot one"  
_ _It's a full-time gig  
_ _Looking like what people wanna see  
_ _Woah-oh, woah-oh-oh  
_ _But once a year I'm not  
_ _I dress up and dream big  
_ _Disguised as someone else who is not me  
_ _But is still hot_

Suddenly, JOSH takes the empty seat next to BRIANNA. BRIANNA tenses up, but doesn’t look at him, pretending to be too distracted by RORI’s performance, but she doesn't have to pretend that hard.

RORI  
 _I can be  
_ _Who I wanna be and sexy  
_ _I can be  
_ _Who I wanna be and hot  
_ _Don't like who you are  
_ _Then hit that costume shop  
_ _Rock a new and different sexy look  
_ _Woah-oh, woah-oh-oh  
_ _Why be so downhearted?  
_ _Blast some trashy pop  
_ _And drop it to this hot and sexy hook  
_ _I can be  
_ _Who I wanna be and sexy  
_ _I can be  
_ _Who I wanna be and hot  
_ _Be somebody new  
_ _Do a total transformation!  
_ _Animal, or mineral, too  
_ _Or even vegetation!_

RORI points into the audience and winks, BRIANNA laughing.

RORI  
I give you "sexy corn!"  
 _I can be  
_ _Who I want to be  
_ _And sex  
_ _Sex  
_ _Sexy_

She finishes with a flourish, both of her arms in the air, as everyone applauds, NICK and BRIANNA competing for the loudest cheers. JOSH leans over and whispers in BRIANNA’s ear.

JOSH  
Hey.

BRIANNA keeps looking ahead, pretending she doesn’t hear him as RORI comes off the stage.

JOSH  
Brianna? Can you hear me?

As RORI reaches their row again, ESTHER and LIZ turn around from their seats, and BRIANNA quickly stands up, but at the same time, ALISTAIR also stands up.

BRIANNA and ALISTAIR make eye contact for a moment, and ALISTAIR, who was at the end of the row, quickly walks out and towards the stage, BRIANNA sighing angrily and sitting back down, moving away from JOSH slightly, closer to RORI.

BRIANNA  
He’s such a dick.

JOSH/RORI  
Who?

BRIANNA  
Alistair.

RORI  
Why?

BRIANNA shrugs, not wanting to say more.

BRIANNA  
You did really good though, babe. Like, show-stopping.

RORI  
Thanks!

BRIANNA smiles at her as ALISTAIR sits at the piano at the front of the room.

ESTHER  
Name?

ALISTAIR  
Esther, come on.

ESTHER

That’s _my_ name. Not yours.

ALISTAIR and some other people laugh a little.

ALISTAIR  
Alistair Fletcher. And you’ll know the song when you hear it.

BRIANNA rolls her eyes as ALISTAIR sits down at the piano and begins to play “Vienna” by Billy Joel, everyone around them both looking impressed.

ALISTAIR  
 _Slow down you crazy child  
_ _You're so ambitious for a juvenile_

ALISTAIR looks towards the audience, making eye contact with BRIANNA for a moment. She shifts around awkwardly, folding her arms, trying not to listen too hard to the playing or the singing or the lyrics.

ALISTAIR

 _But then if you're so smart tell me  
_ _Why are you still so afraid?  
_ _Mmmm…  
_ _Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?  
_ _You better cool it off before you burn it out  
_ _You got so much to do and only  
_ _So many hours in a day  
_ _Hey…  
_ _But you know that when the truth is told  
_ _That you can get what you want or you can just get old  
_ _You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through  
_ _Mmm-hmm…  
_ _When will you realise Vienna waits for you?  
_ _Slow down you're doing fine  
_ _You can't be everything you want to be before your time  
_ _Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight, tonight  
_ _Too bad, but it's the life you lead  
_ _You're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need  
_ _Though you can see when you're wrong  
_ _You know you can't always see when you're right, you're right  
_ _You got your passion, you got your pride  
_ _But don't you know that only fools are satisfied?  
_ _Dream on, but don't imagine they'll all come true  
_ _Mmm-hmm  
_ _When will you realise Vienna waits for you?  
_ _Why don't you realise Vienna waits for you?_

He finishes with a sad flourish, BRIANNA awkwardly tapping her hands together as everyone claps, JOSH leaning over to talk into BRIANNA’s ear, making her jump.

JOSH   
I had to bring my kid cousin with me. He loves this shit.

BRIANNA  
Who?

JOSH points out MILO and BRIANNA presses her lips tightly together, forcing a laugh.

BRIANNA  
Milo's in my art class actually.

JOSH  
Oh. Uh, cool?

BRIANNA  
Yeah… 

She coughs awkwardly, JOSH tapping her arm to regain her attention.

JOSH  
Hey, are you doing anything after this?

BRIANNA  
Coursework. Lots of it. Sorry...

BRIANNA trails off awkwardly, JOSH looking at her, waiting for her to say more. She decidedly doesn’t. She looks over at RORI, who’s whispering with NICK, and she sighs. When she looks up at the stage, ANNABELL is on it, their phone in their hand.

ESTHER  
Name?

ANNABELL  
Annabell York, and I’ll be singing “Hallelujah” by Leonard Cohen.

LIZ  
Lovely!

ESTHER  
Chag Pesach sameach.

ANNABELL  
Chag sameach.

JAMES whoops loudly from the audience as ANNABELL laughs,pressing a button on their phone. The music begins to play and BRIANNA sits up a little, smiling like she knew what was going to happen.

ANNABELL  
 _Well I've heard there was a secret chord  
_ _That David played and it pleased the Lord  
_ _But you don't really care for music, do you?  
_ _Well it goes like this:  
_ _The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
_ _The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
_ _Hallelujah  
_ _Hallelujah  
_ _Hallelujah  
_ _Hallelujah_

BRIANNA can't take her eyes off of ANNABELL, swaying her head to and fro to the rise and fall of the song, listening as much as she can.

ANNABELL  
 _Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
_ _You saw her bathing on the roof  
_ _Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya  
_ _She tied you to her kitchen chair  
_ _And she broke your throne and she cut your hair  
_ _And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah  
_ _Hallelujah  
_ Hallelujah  
 _Hallelujah  
_ Hallelujah

They finish, doing an awkward little bow as everyone claps, the instrumental still playing in the background, BRIANNA clapping as hard as she can. ANNABELL looks at BRIANNA, who smiles at them reassuringly, still too awkward to do much more. She doesn't notice that JOSH has been watching her the whole time.


	2. CLIP TWO: "Bless Us"

**SUNDAY, APRIL 12TH, 13:36**

INT. BRIANNA’S ROOM, BRIANNA’S HOUSE

_“Hallelujah” by Jeff Buckley_ plays from where ANNABELL left off, BRIANNA lying on her bed, dressed in a semi-formal dress. She’s scrolling through ANNABELL’s Instagram, looking through various pictures of them. There’s one of them dressed up as Orpheus from Hadestown, complete with guitar and suspenders.

BRIANNA smiles a little and likes it. She keeps scrolling down, looking at various pictures of ANNABELL, sometimes with other people. She stops on one of ANNABELL doing a peace sign with a group of people - including DEAN and an ADULT MAN. The caption says: “we going  [ ✈️✈️ ](https://emojipedia.org/airplane/) recovery”. BRIANNA laughs a little, and a notification pings.

It’s a text from RORI saying: “Aaaaahhhh Google search how to tell my parents I still have Problems™ eating large amount of chocolate……”. BRIANNA inhales sharply, as RORI sends another message saying “Sorry that was for Liz, please ignore it.”

BRIANNA bites her lip, not quite sure what to say, and quickly settles on: “it’s okay, you’ll be okay queen  [ 💖💖 ](https://emojipedia.org/sparkling-heart/) ”.

RORI sends back a “<3” and BRIANNA stares at it for a moment, and then quickly goes out of it, shaking herself out of the conversation. She opens Twitter and begins to scroll through it, but before she can actually read anything:

ALISTAIR [O.S.]  
Brianna! Dinner!

BRIANNA rolls her eyes, plugs her phone into charge, and gets off of her bed. She gives CUSTARD - who’s lying half-asleep in his bed - a pat on the head, and walks out.

INT. KITCHEN

BRIANNA walks through the living room and stands in the doorway as AUDREY and PATRICK move about, putting the finishing touches on the dinner, and ALISTAIR sets the table. They’re all moving in perfect harmony, not needing to speak. They look like the perfect family, and BRIANNA sighs quietly, not quite a part of the picture.

BRIANNA  
Smells good.

AUDREY looks over at BRIANNA, frazzled.

AUDREY  
Bree, dear, could you get me out the milk?

BRIANNA nods and goes to the fridge and takes out the milk. She puts it on the dining table, and ALISTAIR moves it to leave more space in the middle of the table. BRIANNA glares at him and ALISTAIR rolls his eyes, turning around to go get food to put on the table.

BRIANNA sits down in a chair, bouncing her leg as PATRICK and AUDREY set the food on the table, ALISTAIR sitting across from BRIANNA, biting his fingernails.

BRIANNA  
Don’t do that.

ALISTAIR looks at her, eyebrows raised.

BRIANNA  
You’ll ruin your appetite. And your teeth.

ALISTAIR holds his hands up in surrender.

ALISTAIR  
[dry] Thanks, Bree, for saving my life.

PATRICK, as he places some potatoes on the table, gives ALISTAIR a look, and ALISTAIR steps down, slumping in his seat. AUDREY and PATRICK finally take their seats, and AUDREY closes her eyes, clasping her hands together. PATRICK does the same, keeping his eyes open, as BRIANNA blesses herself, looking at ALISTAIR, who’s done nothing.

AUDREY  
Bless us, O--

BRIANNA kicks ALISTAIR under the table, and he yelps, AUDREY looking at him quickly.

AUDREY  
What happened?

ALISTAIR  
Just stubbed my toe. On-- On the table leg. 

He laughs awkwardly, BRIANNA joins in, glaring at him.

BRIANNA  
So clumsy!

ALISTAIR nods, and then blesses himself, BRIANNA smiling to herself a little as AUDREY closes her eyes again, BRIANNA doing the same.

AUDREY  
Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen.

PATRICK/BRIANNA/ALISTAIR  
Amen.

AUDREY and BRIANNA open their eyes, and they all begin to plate their food, the only noise the clanks of utensils against plates and food on plates. It’s calm and organised, everyone knowing exactly what’s going to happen. They begin eat in slightly awkward silence for a bit, no eye contact, BRIANNA trying to eat as quick as possible whilst staying inconspicuous..

ALISTAIR  
This is lovely, Audrey.

AUDREY  
Thanks, pet.

They continue to eat, semi-perfect silence. BRIANNA keeps her eyes down, focusing on the food in front of it. She stops eating for just a moment, rubbing her thumb and forefinger together nervously, glancing behind herself at the door - she wants to go back and help RORI. She shakes her head a little and keeps eating, when ALISTAIR gasps sharply, all eyes turning to him.

ALISTAIR  
Sorry, just forgot to take my meds.

BRIANNA closes her eyes and winces, knowing what's coming next.

PATRICK  
Go do it now, then.

ALISTAIR nods, stands up, and goes over to the microwave, taking a tub of ice cream down. BRIANNA watches as he opens it and takes out a box of pills. He then takes out another, similar box and takes a pill from there. BRIANNA looks at the other box - it has her name on it.

AUDREY  
Bree, did you take yours yet today?

BRIANNA rolls her eyes and takes a long sip of water, AUDREY staring at her the entire time.

AUDREY  
Brianna. Please.

BRIANNA sighs and stands up, as ALISTAIR sits back down. BRIANNA picks up her box - “BRIANNA HOLLAND - 20MG LITHIUM” - and takes out a pill, trying to look as not pissed off as possible as she goes back to her seat.

ALISTAIR holds his pill up in cheers and BRIANNA rolls her eyes, taking her pill and chasing it with water, ALISTAIR doing the same. She wipes her mouth clean, letting out a big breath as she smiles, deliberately awkward, at the others.

BRIANNA  
Glad we could do drugs together as a family.

ALISTAIR  
We’ll have to try meth next.

ALISTAIR and BRIANNA both laugh a little, BRIANNA surprising herself, PATRICK joining in as AUDREY’s eyes go wide.

AUDREY  
Don’t joke about things like that!

PATRICK  
Could be worse, dear. Could be heroin.

AUDREY smiles as the rest of them laugh, almost looking like a family. Then BRIANNA catches herself. She puts her guard back up, biting her lips to keep her face straight as she continues to eat. The others do the same, descending into the same semi-awkward silence.

PATRICK  
It was a lovely service today.

AUDREY  
Oh, lovely.

They trail back off into silence, BRIANNA looking over at the pill boxes for a moment, and then back to her food, trying to pretend they were never there.


	3. CLIP THREE: "Thinking"

**TUESDAY, APRIL 14TH, 11:48**

INT. LIBRARY, BACA

BRIANNA and SANDY sit at a desk together, BRIANNA typing quickly on her laptop as SANDY reads from a thick book, looking bored out of her mind.

When we look at BRIANNA’s laptop, we see she’s not going any work. She just googled “how to get off of lithium” and is scrolling through the results, biting her lip, her eyes quickly flicking across the words. She clicks on an article titled “Every Reason to Discontinue Lithium” and begins to skim it.

“Lithium is the gold standard therapy for bipolar disorder, treating acute mania and depression, preventing episode recurrence, and reducing suicide risk,” it begins, BRIANNA pulling her laptop closer and tilting the screen down. She keeps scrolling down, keeps reading, but she can’t find what she wants in it. She sighs, and goes out of it, back to her google search page.

SANDY [O.S.]  
If I jump out of that window, do you reckon they’ll let me sit out of exams?

BRIANNA looks up to see SANDY with her head in her hands and laughs a little, both of them whispering.

BRIANNA  
Probably not, to be honest.

SANDY groans, looking down at her book.

SANDY  
Why do I need to know--

She picks up her book, showing BRIANNA the dark cover.

SANDY  
 _Biomechanics_ to be a PE teacher?

BRIANNA shrugs.

BRIANNA  
In case you have to fix a human car?

SANDY snorts, and gets shushed by about three people. She holds her hands up in surrender and mouths “sorry”, BRIANNA smiling. SANDY moves a bit closer to her, and BRIANNA closes her laptop.

SANDY  
Christ, were you watching porn on there?

BRIANNA  
What?

SANDY  
[laughing] You closed it like you were.

BRIANNA shrugs, quickly trying to think of a way out of this.

BRIANNA  
Just studying for English lit. Not exactly tits and ass.

SANDY laughs in shock, her mouth open, as BRIANNA looks relieved - she fixed the problem.

SANDY  
Okay. Thanks for that.

BRIANNA  
You’re welcome.

BRIANNA looks down at her closed laptop, and she realises she has no way to escape from conversation. She tenses a little, tracing the lines on her laptop as SANDY watches her, a bit concerned.

SANDY  
What’s up, Bree?

BRIANNA looks up, no time to think.

BRIANNA  
What?

SANDY  
You’re just looking a little down, I was just--

BRIANNA smiles, nodding.

BRIANNA  
I’m fine. Just thinking.

SANDY  
[joking] Well done, I didn't know you could do that.

Both of them laugh a little, SANDY looking like she wants to talk about something serious. As BRIANNA’s laughter trails off, she braces herself.

SANDY  
Okay, um… I’ve been thinking.

BRIANNA  
Wow, you can do that too?

SANDY  
Oh, shut up. I’ve… I’ve been thinking about… sex.

BRIANNA’s eyes go wide as she laughs a little.

BRIANNA  
Okay? And you’re telling me this because…?

SANDY  
Because I-- I wanna talk about it with Esther, but… 

She trails off, shrugging, unsure of how to phrase it.

BRIANNA  
Take your time, girl.

SANDY nods and BRIANNA waits, continuing to trace her laptop without looking at it.

SANDY  
It’s like… Whenever I think about, you know, sex, I-- I just… I can’t stop thinking about him.

BRIANNA  
Bryan?

SANDY looks at BRIANNA annoyed, the look saying “obviously”, and BRIANNA nods apologetically.

SANDY  
I just-- What would you do?

BRIANNA laughs a little, nervous, defensive, shrugging.

BRIANNA  
Why are you asking _me?_

SANDY laughs a little, nervous.

SANDY  
Because I can’t ask my mum, can I? And you're my friend with the most experience and shit.

BRIANNA nods, taking some time to think it through.

BRIANNA  
Well… I would just want to get it over and done with, but I-- I think you should just, like, talk with Esther about it. You know, communicate and shit. Take it from there.

SANDY  
But what if she doesn’t want to?

BRIANNA rolls her eyes fondly, laughing.

BRIANNA   
Sandra Dee, I have received many texts from Esther about how horny and repressed she is. Just ask her. Trust me.

SANDY  
[louder] But I’m horny and _very_ repressed too!

There’s a cough above them and they both look up to see the LIBRARIAN standing next to their table. SANDY looks mortified as BRIANNA tries to smile charmingly, but the LIBRARIAN continues to look pissed off.

LIBRARIAN  
If you’re going to talk, can you please do it elsewhere?

SANDY  
[quiet] Yes Miss, sorry Miss.

The LIBRARIAN goes back to her desk, as SANDY and BRIANNA stand up, putting their bags on and walking out. As they pass the desk and reach the door, they look at each other. They’re both holding in laughter, BRIANNA biting her lip and SANDY closing her eyes tightly.

INT. HALLWAY

BRIANNA and SANDY step into the hallway, and look at the library door. It takes several long, agonising moments, and then it finally closes. They explode in laughter, SANDY leaning on BRIANNA’s shoulder as she hides her face in BRIANNA’s shoulder.

SANDY  
The librarian knows I’m…

BRIANNA  
Congratulations. You’re a woman now.

They keep laughing, SANDY getting off of BRIANNA, when there’s a vibration from SANDY’s pocket.

BRIANNA  
You talk about horniness once and now you’re vibrating all over the place.

SANDY  
Oh, shush!

SANDY takes out her phone and taps the notification, BRIANNA watching her.

SANDY  
Aw!

BRIANNA tries not to look too desperate.

BRIANNA  
What-- What is it?

SANDY  
Al sent this to the group-chat.

SANDY holds her phone up and shows BRIANNA a picture of a small ginger kitten sitting in a very large chair.

SANDY  
It’s so cute, right?

BRIANNA nods, laughing nervously.

BRIANNA  
I-- I didn’t know we had a group-chat with Al.

SANDY's eyes go wide.

SANDY  
Oh shit, I'm so sorry, we forgot to add you. One sec, I’ll do it.

SANDY taps a few things on her phone, BRIANNA taking the moment of freedom to close her eyes and sigh quietly.

SANDY  
We only made it last week, we must have not noticed, I'm really sorry, Bree. And... Done!

BRIANNA smiles, nervously brushing her hair out of her face.

BRIANNA  
Great. Shall we go find somewhere to work?

SANDY  
Sure.

SANDY starts walking to the left, and BRIANNA follows her, holding her laptop over her chest, tracing the lines as they walk. They go through a door, and it closes behind them, leaving us behind.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "Tell Her How You Feel"

**THURSDAY, APRIL 16TH, 18:19**

EXT. PLAYGROUND

NICK and BRIANNA sit on the swings together, the rest of the place empty, as they smoke together, both of them on their phones, not looking at each other.

BRIANNA’s looking through a Google doc that’s a list of things she has to study for - English literature, art & design and technology & design - and none of them are checked off. She runs a hand through her hair, bringing it around to rest on her right shoulder, trying to hide her stressed face from NICK.

There’s a quiet laugh to her right and she flips her hair over his shoulder, looking over at NICK smiling at his phone.

BRIANNA  
What is it?

NICK  
Just a meme.

BRIANNA  
Can I see?

NICK shows his phone to her, a picture of a dog holding a frisbee with the words “NO MORTIFYING ORDEALS OF BEING KNOWN. JUST REWARDS OF BEING LOVED”. BRIANNA laughs, and NICK nods, looking at her, trying to work up the nerve to ask something.

NICK  
You and Rori are really close, right?

BRIANNA  
No. Who’s Rori?

NICK looks at her like “come on, be serious”, and BRIANNA shrugs, raising her eyebrows to say sorry, trying not to look too nervous.

BRIANNA  
Why you asking?

NICK  
I wanna get her a present.

BRIANNA  
Her birthday’s in January, Nick.

NICK  
Not for that! For our… five month anniversary.

He looks down, his face going read as BRIANNA laughs at him, smiling widely, a shit eating grin.

BRIANNA  
Oh, that’s brilliant!

NICK  
Shut up!

BRIANNA  
Come on, mate, it’s funny!

NICK shrugs, looking strangely insecure, and BRIANNA stops laughing, trailing off awkwardly. She takes a moment to think how she wants to respond.

BRIANNA  
Okay, don’t get her clothes or chocolates, obviously. You wouldn’t know what she’d like and she wouldn't say shit about it because she wouldn't want to make you feel bad. Best bet is to get her flowers and… Honestly, she just likes hearing sappy stuff, so… Tell her how you feel.

NICK  
But she _knows_ how I feel.

BRIANNA  
Then say it again, I don’t fucking know.

NICK nods, thinking about it.

BRIANNA  
Maybe give her an orgasm?

NICK nods, doing a scoff-laugh.

NICK  
I’ve asked, but she wants to wait, and I respect that.

BRIANNA looks confused.

BRIANNA  
She never told me that.

NICK  
It’s none of your business, is it? We don’t all go around telling our friends when we come. Well, I do, but still.

They both laugh a little, in sync, their usual repartee. BRIANNA bites her lip, trying to build up the courage to ask a question of her own, and she takes a drag from her cigarette.

BRIANNA  
Um, I-- I was talking to that Annabell person. At your party. You know, they were at auditions.

NICK smiles and shimmies his shoulders.

NICK  
[sing-song] Ooh, and?

BRIANNA flips him off.

BRIANNA  
I just think they seem pretty cool. Do-- Do you know them?

NICK  
Oh, yeah, I told some guy I used to go to this support group with to invite all of his friends from it. It was just some bullshit my parents make me do, you know how it is.

BRIANNA nods, letting out a breath.

BRIANNA  
Totally.

She looks at him, taking another deep breath as he looks down at his phone, not paying that much attention.

BRIANNA  
Why do they send you?

NICK  
[doing air quotes] Oh, they think I’m “addicted” to “drugs”.

BRIANNA looks at the cigarette in his hand and back to his face, her expression saying “come on, man”.

NICK  
I’m not, seriously. They just think smoking weed once makes you a bipolar crackhead.

For a split second BRIANNA's entire face falls, heartbroken, but then she laughs, joining in with NICK. 

BRIANNA  
Fuck parents.

NICK  
Fuck parents.

He holds his cigarette up and BRIANNA clinks hers against it, in a cheers, and they inhale together. BRIANNA closes her eyes, doing it as deep as she can. When she exhales, she smiles, finally a bit relieved.


	5. CLIP FIVE: "Orgasm Texts"

**FRIDAY, APRIL 17TH, 16:33**

INT. RORI’S BEDROOM, RORI’S HOUSE

_“Feel It Still” by Portugal. The Man_ plays as BRIANNA sits on RORI’s desk chair, spinning lazily from side to side as RORI lies on her stomach on the bed. Both of them are on their phones, both texting the GIRL SQUAD’s group-chat.

SANDY sends: “practise just finished, I cannot feel my feet anymore.” ESTHER sends: “oh get some rest <3”, and BRIANNA moves her thumbs, ready to type, but then goes still, biting her lip as she moves her thumbs back, not able to think of anything to say.

RORI sends: “Would you still be good to go out tonight??? Nick says one of his friends who’s in uni is throwing a party.” SANDY says: “Yeah probably, need like an hour with an ep of bake off to rest (brianna jordan holland do not interact).”

BRIANNA and RORI both laugh a little, and BRIANNA sends “blatant racism sandra.” and SANDY sends back “...”, and they both laugh a little more.

ESTHER sends “i’m a bit partied out, but i’ll probably just sit in the corner, if that’s okay.” RORI sends “of course sweetheart!!!! <3 <3” and BRIANNA smiles to herself, glancing up and over at RORI, watching her for just a few seconds.

SANDY sends: “i can probably drive us, seeing as i’ve got my learner’s 😎” and BRIANNA sends back “as long as you don’t kill us queen.” RORI then sends a “Liz, are you in????” and LIZ sends “Sorry, give me a few minutes, James is going down on me right now.”

BRIANNA yells out a laugh, her eyes going wide as RORI giggles, them making shared “what the fuck?” eye contact.

RORI  
What the fuck?

BRIANNA types out “WHAT THE FUCK” as ESTHER sends “THANK YOU ELIZABETH DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT” and SANDY says “LIZ WHY”.

LIZ sends back “SORRY IT’S WHAT’S HAPPENING, AND I AM GOOD TO GO.” and RORI sends “ELIZABETH PLEASE DO NOT TEXT US WHILE HAVING SEX WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND”.

BRIANNA  
This is the best thing that's ever happened to me.

LIZ sends back “SORRY, I THOUGHT IT WAS IMPORTANT BECUASE I GOT A LOT OF NOTIFIOKAY I GOTTA GO, THINGS ARE HAPPENING”. BRIANNA barks out a laugh and sends “GOOD FOR YOU LIZZIE, GET IT!!!!” and ESTHER sends “DON’T ENCOURAGE HER”.

RORI laughs a little and BRIANNA looks up at her smiling at her phone. She looks to RORI's desk for a moment - three polaroids are stuck onto it, one with the GIRL SQUAD, one with her parents and one with NICK.

BRIANNA  
Rori?

RORI  
Yeah?

BRIANNA  
How... are things going with you and Nick?

RORI sits up a little, trying to sort herself out.

RORI  
Fine. Why?

BRIANNA  
Just wondering. Haven’t been getting many orgasm texts from you.

BRIANNA realises how weird it sounds after she says it and cringes at herself as RORI laughs a little, but not in a mean way.

RORI  
No, no, it’s all fine. It's nice, you know? I didn't realise dating is basically just having a best friend that you kiss sometimes.

BRIANNA nods, taking a deep breath, but before she can say anything, her phone vibrates. She looks down at it - she has a text from AUDREY that says “Bree, can you come home or call me? We have to talk about something important.”

BRIANNA  
Oh shit.

RORI  
What is it?

BRIANNA quickly sends a message to the group-chat “got a text from my mum, idk if i can go out, but i’ll try. sorry.”

BRIANNA  
I gotta go, Rori, sorry.

RORI  
What’s wrong with your mum?

BRIANNA  
I don’t know, she just said she has to talk to me about something serious.

RORI  
Oh, I hope it’s nothing bad.

BRIANNA forces a smile at her, pulling on her jacket.

BRIANNA  
It’ll be fine, babe. See you.

She quickly walks out the door, RORI waving awkwardly at her.

RORI  
Bye.

The door slams shut.

EXT. STREET

BRIANNA quickly walks down the street and takes out her phone, pulling up AUDREY’s contact and calling her. One ring. Two rings. AUDREY picks up.

BRIANNA  
What’s wrong, Mum?

AUDREY [V.O.]  
Hello to you too.

BRIANNA  
Has someone died?

AUDREY [V.O.]  
No, no, just... Honey, your father and I have been talking.

BRIANNA sighs, rolling her eyes.

BRIANNA  
You mean Patrick, right?

AUDREY sighs.

AUDREY [V.O.]  
Yes, seeing as he’s your father. Look, do you remember that group therapy you tried a while ago?

BRIANNA sighs, looking down and closing her eyes, slowing down her walk.

BRIANNA  
Yes, Mother, and no, I will not go again.

AUDREY [V.O.]  
Brianna.

BRIANNA  
I don’t want to tell a bunch of strangers all of my personal shit.

AUDREY [V.O.]  
I know, I know, but I’ve gotten you an appointment with the woman who runs it, so you can talk to her. Just you and her, no one else.

BRIANNA sighs again, frustrated.

BRIANNA  
Still a stranger, Mum.

AUDREY [V.O.]  
Sweetie, I just think it would help you if you--

BRIANNA scans the street, making sure there's no one else there.

BRIANNA  
I’m doing fine, Mum. I haven’t had any problems in a long time.

AUDREY [V.O.]  
I know, honey, you’re doing really well, and I just want to make sure you’re going to keep doing well.

BRIANNA groans.

BRIANNA  
I’m doing fine! You’re just going to make things worse.

AUDREY [V.O.]  
Bree--

BRIANNA  
I have to go. My friend’s sick.

AUDREY [V.O.]  
Okay, but this conversation isn’t over.

BRIANNA nods, rolling her eyes again.

BRIANNA  
Bye, Mum.

BRIANNA hangs up the phone and puts it back into her pocket. She stops walking and looks back towards RORI’s house. She bites her lip, trying to figure out what she wants, but before she can do anything, her phone vibrates. She takes it back out and reads a text from JOSH saying: “Hey 😊. Wanna get a drink?”. BRIANNA sighs, shaking herself and standing straighter.

BRIANNA  
Fuck it.

_“New Romantics” by Taylor Swift_ starts to play as she sends back a “sure. i’m free now.” and starts walking down the street, going out of frame.

EXT. STREET

BRIANNA walks down the street to the beat of the song, running a hand through her hair and putting on lipstick, avoiding looks from passersby. She just keeps walking, her head up high, her eyes straight ahead.

INT. BAR

BRIANNA walks in and sees JOSH sitting on his own at the bar, nursing a beer. He sees her and smiles, waving her over. She puts on a bright smile and walks over, sitting next to him as another beer comes down next to her.

We cut ahead as the chorus begins and BRIANNA has dragged JOSH to his feet and is dancing with him in the middle of the bar, spinning around with him as he laughs, genuine, and she laughs, fake. She looks up as he spins her around and pulls her back to his chest, sliding his hands down to her hips.

She closes her eyes, used to this, and just goes with it, letting him grind against her as she looks ahead, bored. She looks over at the darts game currently going on and nods, more impressed by the throw than anything else.

Cut ahead to BRIANNA and JOSH sitting on their bar stools, JOSH engrossed in whatever he's saying and BRIANNA nods, smiling politely, but she's dead behind the eyes, bored out of her mind. Her phone vibrates and she smiles apologetically, checking it.

She has a text from RORI saying “Hey 💕💕💕. How’s it going with your mum???”. She sighs a little and starts to type “idk”, but she gets interrupted by JOSH leaning over and kissing her, knocking the phone out of her hand and making the song fade into the background, still present.

JOSH  
Sorry. Couldn’t resist.

BRIANNA bends down and picks her phone up, ignoring JOSH’s stares.

BRIANNA  
It’s fine.

She sits back up, silences her phone and puts it back in her jacket pocket. She takes a breath and speaks:

BRIANNA  
Hey, are you busy tonight?

JOSH  
Uh, yeah, sorry. Wedding rehearsal for my aunts.

BRIANNA nods, not thinking as she speaks.

BRIANNA  
Well, does that mean we should go back to your place now, or…?

JOSH nods enthusiastically as the song comes back full volume, him leaning over and kissing her as she stares past him, right out the door.

INT. JOSH’S BEDROOM, JOSH’S HOUSE

We see BRIANNA’s bare back as she’s being bounced on the bed, JOSH’s hands on her waist the only visible things on screen. Then her face up close - eyes closed, head back, mouth open, trying to look as sexy as possible, and the bounces get rougher and rougher and she winces with pain as they stop.

She climbs off of JOSH and lies down next to him, pulling the blanket up to cover her as she catches her breath, the song fading out completely. When she looks over at him again, he’s already half-asleep.

BRIANNA begins to get dressed again, putting on her underwear and bra, and looks down at her phone in her pocket, which is vibrating. She takes it out, a hopeful smile on her face, but the only message is from AUDREY, asking her when she’s coming home. She opens the group chat with the GIRL SQUAD - nothing new - and then the one with the GIRL SQUAD and ALISTAIR - so many messages have been sent in the last hour. She lets out a shaky breath, tilting her head up for a moment, trying not to cry.

BRIANNA looks over at JOSH’s snoring body and tears fill her eyes. She takes deep breaths, trying to stop them, but she can't. She looks down at her own body, disgusted, trying to wipe the feeling off with her hands, and a tear rolls down her cheek. She grabs her phone and opens the camera, looking into it as she cries. She rubs the black mascara stain away, trying to look pretty. She smiles a little, just for the camera, just like most of the other smiles we’ve seen from her.

She gives up, letting herself frown, and throws her phone to her jacket, putting her head in her hands and crying as quietly as she can.

_CUT TO END CREDITS AS “Vienna” BY BILLY JOEL PLAYS_

_CUT TO BLACK_


End file.
